maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Original Gear Challenge/@comment-26300909-20151123215840
I love them all, I would like to post my votes and I'll be reviewing all entries: 1st: Sentinel Targeting Cannon: I was about to do a gear based on Omega Sentinel, but naah.. I made a gear based on Doctor Voodoo.. This is gear like what I told you before, Golden: 'My 1st so far'. The passive is kinda perfect themed passive, Finest Hour fits it and so do Restorative Nanobots and Superior Firepower. 2nd: Blammo: A raccoon's best friend, This weapon is kinda a pain in the ass, It's really based on Rocket's in-game features, and I really love it! 3rd: The Nutcracker: Man, I love that one, Making a gear that features a quick snack is incredible, And consuming Acorn Power is good too. Other Entries: Agent's Shield: Rean, this weapon is good, but NOT for 64 golds, It will be better if if it's a special operation progress gear or mission one. Beastly Formula: This weapon nearly made up my top 3, but I really hate applied on my team, you could replace it with some kind of Poison due to wrong injection :D , Once you realize that it applies to your agent Disoriented based on number of Call of the Wild, You will have a 30% chance 'Well, it occurs more often' to attack allies, and that's is cruel! Blade of Glory/Chatupan.w: This weapon looks like a piece of heaven, Generalizing enemies, Dodging attacks, Finest Hour, Rising Up and Lead The Charge.. I like it, but I just don't love it enough for the top 3 however. Buggy Health Bar: This weap.. gea.. whatever :D, This thingy is crazy, I love it and it nearly made up my top 3. But the gold cost, you must put that into consideration. Do you want ants?(gear): I don't like mis-order in contribution, Well; the passive is very good, the debuffs as well, But again, I hate mis-order. Dual Edged Blades: No cooldown, that's why I didn't choose it for my top 3, otherwise it's perfect. Mine Blaster: ِA portable lite version of Fixer, I just don't love it enough for the top 3. Mocking Baton: I don't understand it, I think it's like Calculated Response, You said that the default class is Generalist, I need more explanation. Psychic Katana: I didn't choose it only for Coordinated Minds because now-meta is full of Counter-attacks and follow-ups, although the passive is perfect! Sandstorm Generator: Looks balanced great gear, but the cost of it is bad, and there're other weapons I like more. Shrinking Suit: Such great weapon, But Disadvantage with Opportunist is wrong, I like the passive. The Time's Chair: I love that chair!, I would like if you put Shield Slam on his Temporal Crush to take benefit from Chrono Shield and passive that applies Timestream Displacement to attackers to make Temporal Crush better, and the cost is so high, But I still fond of it. Vibration Manipulation Gauntlets: Not bad as first entry, gold cost isn't good, I'd like it if it was progress gear or mission gear. My Entry, Loa Staff: Well, I chose Doctor Voodoo because I love Magic based gears, I featured a staff, Wielding it grant you Loa blesses, Also it has a chance to prevent Magic Actions, It has an ability to merge your agent's spirit with Danial Drumm's and energize your team, The staff can be used to attack your enemy with a Deadly Measured Melee Magic attack that Exploit Attrition and benefits from Merged Spirits. Perhaps It's not good enough to be in Top 3, so I made another weapon Ring Imperial that isn't in the challenge and I'd like to hear your opinions about it. Honorable Mentions: The Time's Chair - Beastly Formula - Blade of Glory/Chatupan.w - Buggy Health Bar - Dual Edged Blades - Psychic Katana - Sandstorm Generator - Shrinking Suit.